College Tales
by Delfinia
Summary: This is the story of my character Tia and how she meets the Winchesters and gets into the Supernatural gig e.t.c, sorry the prologue is a bit short, i just wanted to introduce it
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything to do with it, e.t.c, so therefore I am not trying to breach any form of copyright, so there :oP Ok, being serious, I do not own anything included in Supernatural including characters, plotline e.t.c, which are not actually used in the Prologue, but in future chapters of my story.

Prologue

College. A time of change, growing up and moving out into the world. Well apparently anyway, I thought as I tried to leave my house carrying my bags in an awkward way because of my cat clawing at my ankles.

After awkwardly putting my bags in the waiting taxi, I looked down at Mittens, my cat, who was looking back up at me as if to say,

"Don't go Tia."

I smiled at the cat, picked her up and tok her inside. My dad was sitting in an arm chair waiting for a phone call from work, he worked in the Police Force, he didn't seem to notice I was about to leave, _nothing new there_, I thought to myself bitterly, he'd never been totally interested in me, I mean I had to live with Grandma for half of my childhood after Mum cleared off, and dad got too involved his job, but at least I'd get a way from him where I am going.

So, with that in mind, I waved bye to him, knowing that he could see me but choosing not to act, and got into the taxi and had a last look at North Dakota, and left for Stanford University.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything to do with it, e.t.c, so therefore I am not trying to breach any form of copyright, so there :oP Ok, being serious, I do not own anything included in Supernatural including characters, plotline e.t.c, which are not actually used in the Prologue, but in future chapters of my story.

Chapter 1

Why do journeys feel twice as long and the roads twice as bumpy when you're nervous? I mean, I was mentally kicking myself for being so cliché, but what if I didn't fit in? What if I didn't have any friends or turned out to be a freak? Ok, so I don't crave social attention, but it would make college so much easier.

Finally, at long last, we arrived at Stanford. It looked smaller than I remembered than when I last came to visit, but it still felt daunting. As I got out of the taxi I caught my reflection in the mirror and I saw a small white face tinged with green- I get travel sick- surrounded by black hair that curved round my face and finished neatly in a curve just above my shoulders, I always hated it, mainly because of how neat it is, and to match the green tinges in my cheeks, two green eyes were staring back, not brilliant green, not even sparkling, just two ordinary green eyes.

I got my bags out of the taxi, slightly more gracefully than before- thanks to a missing cat, and made my way up to the door and pulled it open, well attempted to anyway,

"Damn it!" I muttered as I continued to pull the door,

"Open you God forsaken door!" I yelled, and then it hit me, not an idea, but the door, hard in the face. Unfortunately the door knocked me off my feet, and as I landed ungracefully on my butt, a red head stuck her head round the door,

"Hey, oops, sorry about that, I was stuck out here for ages too before I realised it was a push door, ok well anyway, got to go, bye!"

And her head disappeared back into the building. _Great_, I tho9ugh to myself, _I haven't even got inside yet and I've made a pratt out of my self already_.

After collecting up my stuff, again, I leant against the door and entered the building. I had never been in a more packed room in my life, hundred of nervous looking young adults- presumably 18 year olds, like me- all milling around talking to other students. I'd barely managed to get into the room when an adult came in and called for new students to enter the hall that she had just come from. The room emptied so fast that I was pulled into the hall by the current of students around me who where tired of sitting around and wanted to sit down.

Rows upon rows, upon rows, of benches were soon sat upon by rows upon rows, upon rows, of new students. Then an adult, who turned out to be the headmaster stood up and said a very quick speech. Well it wasn't the fact that there wasn't a lot of words that made it quick, in fact there was a lot, it was the speed that he said them, filled with so many instructions that just went into one ear and out of the other.

In the end I chose a blank look which was also taken on by other students who hadn't taken any of this in either.

"Huh?" I said under my breath, the boy next to me looked over and said,

"I think, vaguely, he was welcoming us, and the only other thing I picked up was to have a look at the chart on the wall… for some reason, like I said I think…" and he followed the crowd mingling forwards towards a large notice board in the corner of the room.

After few conversations with people I didn't even know, trying to find my name on an endless list, and finally finding out where the hell I am supposed to stay from a bunch of cryptic numbers, I felt pleased with myself when I ended up in block 17/18, I mean pleased enough to give Robert Langdon a run for his money from the Da Vinci Code.

When I did finally arrive I saw a mixed group of teenagers waiting outside, looking rather bored. As I walked up to the building I noticed one of the girls, she had bright red hair, _Great_, I thought, _the door girl_.

"Hi" I said as I approached

The others grinned back as a form of greeting,

"Soooo…" I struggled for conversation openers, "What's going on?"

"Were waiting for someone to bring the keys" said a tall brown haired boy,

"Dunno when that will be though so we might as well get to now each other," said door girl," I'm Will, Will as in Will and if you call me anything else I will kill you Will."

"Ooook" I said slowly whilst thinking, _Nutter alert!_

"I'm Tia, um, Tia Evans." I said simply, _God how stupid is this?_

We then through the naming process, as well as Will, my new roommates included: Dave Smith, Alex Archer and Sam Winchester who were going to live in part 18 of the building (the boys lair as it soon became known as), and in part 17 there was: Will (even though I mentioned her earlier), Jessica Moore, oh, and me.

It felt like an eternity had gone by before the blue Volvo appeared and a man came out to give us a set of keys each, _ok must stop the cliché's!_ Left and the mad rush to get inside, I suppose out form of getting to know each other was by claiming rooms, ok they were all the same, but I suppose it was something that you just had to do when you move out! In the end it got really annoying because none of us cared where we went, so in the end we just picked random rooms, dumped our stuff and went through a door to the boys apartment to see if they had settled in, they had, and it was bad, really bad, the room already smelt of god knows what and they'd unpacked everywhere. Ok so I like mess as much as the next messy person, but this was ridiculous, after that encounter we drew straws if we ever had to go in there to get something. Which was, thankfully, hardly never.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this, other than Tia Evans, its all property of Warner Brothers (I think)

Chapter 2

When looking back on the past 4 years that I have spent on Stanford, there were several events that happened, so let me just fill you in.

During the first week of term Jessica and I found out why Will was so touchy about her name. Her real name was Wilma, and she hated it, I swear if it wasn't illegal, she would have thrown her desk across the room to get to our lecturer to tear him into shreds during one of our classes when he called her the dreaded name. I suppose it was after that we became friends because a gang came over to us afterwards and asked Will were Fred was so I went over and slapped one of the boys, this came as a shock to them because I'm quite quiet usually, so they left us alone after that, and me am Will have been best friends, wow that sounds sooo girly, but really other than the if looks could kill thing, she's really not that bad. Jess isn't either, slightly more popular, ok, WAY more popular than Will and I, Jess rarely hung out with us at school, although the fact that she was studying completely different things to us didn't help, but at home she was a great laugh, and weirder still in out second year she developed a crush on Sam Winchester who lived next door, who was a complete book worm in a cute kind of way, we used this as an advantage as it meant me didn't have to draw straws as to who was going next door if we ever needed anything, honestly it stinks!

In the same year I also heard from my dad. He phoned asking how my Physics course was going, I had to remind him that I wasn't studying Physics, I was studying Law, and that there was no way I was going to follow in his footsteps, he got incredibly niffed with this and I never heard from him again, good riddance.

Our third year was a bit different; Dave had an argument with Sam and Alex about something stupid, so Dave packed up the next day and moved in with another friend who lived in black 66. Dave was a bit weird, in a bad way, anyway, we think he had a drinking problem or something like that so it didn't bother us too much.  
Also that year was our 21st birthdays came and went, no phone call from Dad, thank God, but Grandma sent me a card and a pair of earrings that had once belonged to Mom. We went out that evening too, so Jess had lots of fun telling me what I should wear, in the end I wore a black top with a purple skirt, topped off with my moms earrings.

It was also that day that I had the dream. I'd come home from the party and I was absolutely exhausted, so I went straight to bed as soon as I got in, and… well this is what happened:

_I was on a snow slope, but something wasn't right, I looked around and saw a wood so I walked into it, it was then that I wasn't me and therefore not in control of my movements, but who I was I did not know, by this point I had reached the woods and was walking in-between the trees when I heard something move, I stopped, and a little girl, around the age of three, came out of the dark, I crouched down to hug the girl when all of a sudden, another figure came out of the darkness behind me and shot me in the back, I screamed, the little girl was drawn away from me, more paint, I screamed louder, I was falling until all I could see was black and all I could hear was my own voice calling out to the world._


End file.
